ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/December
December 1 Carolyn Cole : Main article: Carolyn Cole Virgin Mobile's RE*Generation : Main article: Virgin Mobile Gaga recorded a short video presenting the Virgin Re*Generation. The video was played during the dates of the Monster Ball in America. In exchange for volunteering at homeless youth organization, the RE*Generation's Free.I.P. program rewarded free tickets to see The Monster Ball. The Monster Ball at Wang Center : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Wang Center 12-1-09 Out in Boston.jpg December 2 The Monster Ball at Wang Center : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Wang Center December 3 The Monster Ball at Susquehanna Bank Center : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Susquehanna Bank Center December 5 Blackpool Pub 98.5 Capital FM's Jingle Bell Ball : Main article: Jingle Bell Ball Hotel in London 12-4-09 Blackpool Pub.jpg 12-5-09 Returning to Hotel.jpg 12-5-09 Mayfair.jpg December 6 Somerset House :Main article: Nick Knight The shoot aired online on SHOWstudio's stream. Nick Knight 12-06-09 001.jpg Nick Knight 12-06-09 002.jpg Nick Knight 12-06-09 003.jpg # Sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier (Mod. 56-8171), jacket by (Unknown designer), Body suit by Haus of Gaga (2009), mask by Yoshiko Creation Paris, pants by Maison Martin Margiela (Fall/Winter 2009 RTW), shoes by Yves Saint Laurent ("Imperiale") X Factor Recorded at Fountain Studios. 12-6-09 Arriving at X Factor Studios.jpg 12-6-09 X Factor.jpg 12-7-09 XFACTOR.jpg 12-6-09 Out in London.jpg Backstage Meet and Greet Gaga was with the judges of X Factor, singer Dannii Minogue and Louis Walsh Irish manager. It also took a photo with fashion designer Gareth Pugh. 12-6-09 Backstage X Factor 001.jpg 12-6-09 Backstage X Factor 002.jpg Cecconis restaurant 12-6-09 Cecconis Restaurant.jpg December 7 Royal Variety Performance (ITV) : Main article: Royal Variety Performance Castle Pub 12-7-09 Before Royal Variety Performance.jpg 12-7-09 Castle Pub.jpg December 8 Nobu restaurant, VEVO Launch Party 12-8-09 Nobu Restaurant.jpg 12-8-09 At VEVO Launch party.jpg 12-10-09 VEVO.jpg 12-8-09 At VEVO Launch 004.jpg December 9 Barbara Walters Show, Queen Elizabeth Theatre (Monster Ball: Theater), After Concert The taping for Barbara Walters was in later September, early October of 2009. 12-9-09 Barbara Walters Show 001.jpg 12-9-09 Barbara-Walters Show 002.jpg 12-9-09 After Concert in Vancouver.jpg December 10 Queen Elizabeth Theatre (Monster Ball: Theater) December 11 Queen Elizabeth Theatre (Monster Ball: Theater) December 12 97.1 AMP Radio's McCabe Lady Gaga gave an interview to AMP Radio. 12-12-09 97.1 AMP Radio 001.jpg December 13 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium (Monster Ball: Theater) From December 13 to January, 2010, Gaga called a fans after performing "Speechless" where she gave them a seating shift to the mosh pit. Backstage 12-13-09 Backstage 001.jpg December 14 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium (Monster Ball: Theater) Backstage 12-14-09 Backstage at Bill Graham Civic Auditorium 001.jpg December 17 Pearl Concert Theater (Monster Ball: Theater) December 18 Palms Casino Resort : Main article: Kenneth Willardt Pearl Concert Theater (Monster Ball: Theater) Backstage 12-18-09 Backstage at Pearl Concert Theatre 001.jpg December 19 San Diego Sports Arena (Monster Ball: Theater) December 21 Nokia Theatre L.A. LIVE (Monster Ball: Theater) December 22 Nokia Theatre L.A. LIVE (Monster Ball: Theater) December 23 Nokia Theatre L.A. LIVE (Monster Ball: Theater) December 27 UNO Lakefront Arena (Monster Ball: Theater) At Grace Bar After the concert, Gaga was in the Grace bar, which also took photo with their fans. 12-27-09 At Grace Bar 001.jpg 12-27-09 At Grace Bar 002.jpg 12-27-09 At Grace Bar 003.jpg December 28 The Monster Ball at Fox Theatre : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Fox Theatre Lady Gaga was seen arriving at the Fox Theatre. 12-28-09 Arriving at Fox Theater 001.jpg Decembre 29 The Monster Ball at Fox Theatre : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Fox Theatre Lady Gaga was seen arriving at the Fox Theatre. 12-28-09 After Concert in Atlanta.jpg December 30 Nobu restaurant 12-30-09 Out in Miami.jpg December 31 The Monster Ball Fontainebleau Miami Beach : Main articles: The Monster Ball, Fontainebleau Miami Beach 12-31-09 Balcony of Miami Hotel.jpg Category:2009 fashion